


Mondogami drabbles bc this ship is underrated dammit!

by I_Write_Shit



Category: Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, Multi, join the mondogami cult, mainly mondogami, one of us-, slight mentions and references to other characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Shit/pseuds/I_Write_Shit
Summary: I'm changing this to all my mondogami drabbles, because it is mondogami week and I'm ready to post all my work on them, even though I know only five people ship this
Relationships: Oowada Mondo/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Shipwreck (The one in which Mondo is a sailor and Togami is a siren, just bc I can)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry but read this  
> I wrote this as a concept thingy in thirty five minutes for my gc. I’m probably gonna polish it later but I want to post it for anyone who wants it!

Byakuya hummed, watching the boat veer off its course and toward the island. A grin found its way across his features, stretching into a full, sharp-toothed smile. Finally.

Dinnertime.

He stalked over to the water, jumping in and catching sailors as they flung themselves off the ship, still enchanted by his song. He set them aside, there was more than just himself to feed, after-all.

He had to stop in his tracks, shocked at what he’d seen next, someone who didn’t seem as phased... Someone who seemed to be preoccupied by more pressing matters than listening to the tunes of a figure on the shore. There was a sword in his hand, and he was fighting off one of his own crew mates. A girl(?) in a lady’s blouse and men’s trousers cowered behind him as he fought off who seemed to be trying to get to her, screaming obscenities her way and trying to push through her defender with his own weapon.  
Honorable, obviously, but stupid and dangerous. Byakuya’s analysis was confirmed when he saw the man thrown off the ship by his crew member, left to sink to the bottom. Byakuya swam down to him, ready to pick him up and take him back to eat but something in him told him no.

This was an honorable man, he was getting killed for protecting a helpless lady, the same type of helpless lady Byakuya finds himself pulling from the waters and having to tell that they’d drowned so often.

This guy had saved her from that fate...

Finally getting a good look at this mystery man, Byakuya watched his face contort as he tried so desperately to hold his breath. Fighting so hard, trying to claw his way to the surface-

He found himself locking eyes with the drowning man...

Byakuya couldn’t bring himself to kill this one.


	2. Mondogami Week Day1: Role Reversal/(Secret Admirer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togami knows that what he's doing is wrong. He'd even describe it as depraved and beneath him, but he cannot bring himself to stop watching the other...
> 
> (No, this isn't nsfw, Togami just doesn't want to admit that him having a crush on a boy is normal, sad yeehaw)

Byakuya had found himself doing something rather... unsavory lately. He knows it's wrong; he had a role to fulfill, after-all, and no where in that role was there a man at his side. With that in mind, he couldn't help but keep staring. That idiotic, barbaric, way-too-easily-excitable biker. A nasty human being to match Byakuya's nasty new habit. When he had figured out his own feelings, he initially refused to believe it. Byakuya Togami, heir to the largest corporation in Japan, has a kiddie-crush on the leader of a gang.

It was shameful. Shameful and idiotic and illogical and-

Dammit he was staring again. He snapped his head back down to his work just before the object of his desire turned around, apparently noticing someone's attention was on them.

As much as he wanted to look back up, he knew he wouldn't be able to catch himself staring again before the other did, so he kept his head in his work until the bell freed him from class.

* * *

The next instance when Byakuya found his feelings a particular disturbance was when he was pouring his tea the next morning. He rose early, so no one would bother him while he fully woke himself up. This time, however, it seemed as though whatever deities exist had it out for him, because he watched that damned biker walk to the fridge in nothing but his drawers.

Byakuya had gotten so distracted that he spilled boiling water all over his wrist. He tried so hard to not alarm the other to his situation, hoping that if he stayed unseen and silent, he wouldn't have to embarrass himself further. However, as mentioned before, he'd done something to get the deities of fate to hate his guts. 

"Hey! The fuck happened to your hand?" A voice boomed next to him. Byakuya let out a sigh of annoyance and plucked a hand towel off of a nearby rack, wrapping it over his hand.

"If you wouldn't shout like a barbarian at 5AM, perhaps I would tell you, but for now, you are nowhere near worth my time." The words came naturally to him, he'd been saying things like this since he'd met this class. Byakuya considered being meaner to him, just to get him to go away, but he soon remembered that this was Mondo Oowada, being meaner would be more likely to provoke the other.

"Who're you callin' a barbarian?! What makes you think you're so above me, huh?" Yup, apparently even what he'd already said was enough to provoke Mondo, as he soon heard the other shuffling over to him. Byakuya turned to look at him.

_Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down._

Byakuya was able to roll his eyes and shoot back "maybe you should consider not screaming in the middle of a kitchen while our classmates are sleeping upstairs. For someone who touts that _I_ should be more considerate, _you_ are extremely hypocritical. Or are you just to thick-skulled to see-"

"Don't you finish that fuckin' sentence." Oops. He definitely made a mistake in that one. Byakuya watched as Mondo's eyes switched from irritation to pure anger. 

_Stop staring in his eyes and get your words straight, Togami._ He reminded himself before he averted his eyes.

He glanced down to see that Mondo's fist was balled up, and he was leaning in, aiming to intimidate. Byakuya couldn't help but make one last dig.

"You know, if you want to intimidate someone into shutting up, it would be best not to try to do so in tiger-print briefs." Byakuya took the moment that he'd stunned Mondo to remove himself before he provoked the other any further. He knew doing so would not result in anything favorable for either of them.

He didn't know whether or not he was satisfied to start his day like this.

* * *

That same day during talent development, Byakuya found himself glancing over and occasionally watching like a creep as Mondo worked on his bike. Byakuya watched the muscles in his arms tighten as he twisted a wrench. He watched Mondo's eyes brighten every time he pulled off something experimental and he watched his mouth utter inaudible curses as he made mistakes and had to start over.

Mondo was passionate. Not the type of passion that Byakuya felt. No. Mondo wasn't just trying to keep things afloat because of his responsibility. Mondo fought up; always hungry, always trying to improve. Byakuya hadn't felt that sort of 'hunger for more' in a long time. He'd spent the last five years maintaining. Maintaining his title- maintaining perfection. He'd settle for nothing less, so there was nothing to be passionate for. Mondo knew that nothing would be perfect. There was always something to make better. Regardless of whatever Byakuya would have his peers believe, he admired that. He hungered for that.

Byakuya glanced back down as he saw the other getting up, trying to clear his head. He was being ridiculous. There was no way that someone like Mondo Oowada had that amount of emotional complexity. He was just the same as the delinquents he affiliated with. Entirely unworthy of Byakuya's brainpower or consideration. 

Though, no matter how much he tried to make himself see reason, he couldn't shake his nasty habit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He do be pinin' doe-


End file.
